


What Stories do we Tell

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Regulus, one afternoon at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stories do we Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flesh).



> Written for Flesh, who stumped

The ground floor of Hogwarts is usually empty. Few classes take place here and it's not very interesting to visit. There are classrooms ranging in size from music tuition rooms barely large enough for two people with violins to halls the size of the whole ground floor all over again. When James found the Padded Room on the left hand side, he decided that the soft, bouncy walls and floor were for people practicing dodging curses. When Regulus found him exploring the ground floor during a Hogsmeade weekend in James's sixth year, James dragged him into the Padded Room and aimed a Jelly Legs jinx at him.

Regulus leapt aside, tripped when the floor gave in, and ended up sprawled on the floor. As he tried to push himself up, James cast Taranterella at him and Regulus landed with his robes around his waist, revealing skinny shins and smooth, white thighs.

"Oh," thought James.

Regulus flushed darkly and dragged his robes back into place before crawling to his feet. James took one slow, menacing step forward. This was Sirius's little brother, the boy Sirius had spent the summer raging about and scheming to convert. Regulus took a step backwards into the wall and James followed him.

Another quick step forward—Quidditch has further developed James's natural agility—and James could trap Regulus against the wall, one hand beside each shoulder. With his flight paths cut-off, Regulus stood to fight. His chin came up and there was a spark of temper in his eyes.

He looked startling like Sirius, even to James who had seen them both most days for most of the last four years. Regulus was prettier of course, his features were finer, his hair darker, his build slighter. There was also a mean look in his eyes, something sharp and shrewd that Sirius lacked and James didn't like.

James stepped closer, still, the hem of his robes swinging against Regulus's ankles. Regulus swallowed. James's eyes followed the movement down to Regulus's collarbone. Regulus blushed.

James wanted to, because this wasn't Sirius. And he felt he should, because Regulus needed to be taken down a peg a too, he needed to have something that was not Sirius's and not his family's. So James leant forward and pressed his dry closed lips to Regulus's soft ones. Regulus tensed as though he had been electricated, but James was not afraid to touch him now. He clamped his hands on Regulus's shoulders and leaned in again, determined to crush that part of Regulus that Sirius worried most about saving.

Regulus did not respond to the kiss. He did not flinch from the pressure in James's grip, either. Slowly, while James was calculating how best to relate the confrontation to Sirius so that Sirius would be able to give up Regulus as well as he had given up his name, Regulus snuck his hand into his pocket and drew out his wand.

"Expelliarmus," he whispered and James was forced back several feet, hands gripping only air.

Regulus shook his robes back into place and walked past James without saying a word. James turned, eyes following the flush on the back of Regulus's neck.

It would probably be easier not telling Sirius anything at all, he thought.


End file.
